Something different
by Filmweb Polish Resistance
Summary: Historia z Kronik Polish Resistance - tyle że nieco oderwana od reszty. Enjoy!


Autor: peesem

Polish Resistance Headquater.

- Podaj mi ten akcelerator…wyszeptał Bartek  
- …..Ostrożnie……..  
- OK….jeszcze tylko, te dwa obwody….i voila!  
- Musimy jeszcze tylko połączyć ten akcelerator z panelem sterowania…..powiedział rapecqx_E3QX, jeśli to się uda wygramy wojnę…mało tego sprawimy, że ten wojny nigdy nie będzie  
- Spokojnie, spokojnie…jeszcze dużo testów przed nami…  
Słowa Bartka przerwał dźwięk otwierających się drzwi automatycznych, przez które człapał się John Connor.  
- I jak wam idzie Panowie-rzekł przywódca World Resistance  
Lecz słowa Connora przeszły bez echa, bowiem Bartek i rapecqx_E3QX błądzili wzrokiem w okolicach drzwi…  
- Gdzie ona jest-zapytał Bartek  
-Kto-odpowiedział John  
-Jak to, kto, Cameron…  
- Aaaa…nie ma jej, wysłałem ją na tajną misję. Ostatnio HK zestrzelił nam kontenerowiec ze spirytusem technicznym, który używamy do konserwacji silników. Wysłałem tam, Hostila i Answera, aby sprowadzili cenny towar, lecz nie odzywają się już od 4 dni, nie mam żadnej wiadomości od nich. Wysłałem Cameron, aby zrobiła mały rekonesans i odszukała ich.  
- Hostile+Answer+Spirytus…..this is gonna be good!….wyszeptał Bartek.  
-Podłączyliśmy akcelerator, na razie jesteśmy w fazie prób, ale z dużym prawdopodobieństwem mogę stwierdzić, że będziemy mogli wysyłać w przeszłość, nie tylko rzeczy pokryte ludzką tkanką, ale też i broń i inne nie przedmioty pochodzenie nie organicznego-powiedział rapecqx_E3QX drapiąc się po głowie.  
-Doskonale!!!...krzyknął z podnieceniem Connor, Światowy Ruch Oporu wam nigdy tego nie zapomni, to najlepsza wiadomość od pół roku….po czym nagle przerwał, odwrócił głowę i zapytał swych podwładnych:  
- Hej, czy ta różowa koszulka nie za bardzo mnie pogrubia?  
- Ależ skądże znowu-odpowiedział zakłopotany rapecqx_E3QX  
- Taa, jasne wyglądasz w tej koszulce równie dyskretnie jak gówno w kadzi z ponczem - pomyślał Bartek.

Meanwhile Somewhere In Atlantic Ocean.

-Pierdolę, nie wiosłuję już – wykrzyczał Trzynastek  
- Sam tego przecież chciałeś….Cameron i Cameron, tylko dupy Ci w głowie – odpowiedział Mq112358.  
- Ja chciałem? Chyba chcieliśmy, przypominam, że to nie był tylko mój pomysł…  
- Tak, tak niech Ci będzie….ehhh, wiesz w ogóle gdzie jesteśmy? - zapytał Mq112358  
- Nie mam zielonego pojęcia….  
- Aha…to super….co ona ma takiego w sobie, że płyniemy przez pól świata, aby ją zobaczyć…zapytał Mq112358  
- Nie wiem…w sumie jaja by były, jakbyśmy dopłynęli do USA, a okazałoby się, że Cameron z razem z Johnem 'Gruberem' Connorem przylecieliby do Polish Resistance – odpowiedział Trzynastek  
- Hehe, gdzie by oni to tego naszego zapadniętego hazielu przylecieli…..powiedział Trzynastek, poczym zaczęli się rechotać….  
Nagle jeden z nich powiedział:  
-Ej, chyba ponton zaczyna przeciekać…..  
-Rzeczywiście, i co teraz…..  
- Zobacz, tam jest jakaś mała wyspa, musisz tam popłynąć – powiedział Mq112358, lecz po, na myślę stwierdził:  
- Albo lepiej nie, przecież Ciebie by płotka wciągnęła pod wodę…lepiej ja popłynę, i pociągnę za sobą ponton.

Polish Resitance Base.

-Za żadne skarby bym nie poszła na patrol w taką pogodę – rzekła Anika plując pestką od wiśni w okno.  
- Mhm…..I would - pomyślała Dai uśmiechając się diabelsko i spoglądając na wiszący na ścianie plakat Sama Worthingtona.  
W tym momencie wszedł John Connor  
-Baczność leniwa kompanio! – Krzyknął  
Dai i Anika wstały leniwie, przeciągając się….  
-What's shakin' babe?!- rzekła do Connora rozleniwiona i pewna siebie Dai.  
- Części od T-888 i T-800 posegregowane? – zapytał lekceważąco John.  
- Tak jest szefie – rzekły chórem Dai i Anika  
- A poczyściłyście i naoliwiłyście poszczególne części?  
- Eeee, szefie, nadgorliwość jest gorsza od faszyzmu – odpowiedziała Anika.  
- To jest wojna! krzyknął Connor, przybyłem do Polski 3 miesiące temu, aby zaprowadzić tu porządek…. po czym nagle przerwał temat….i cieniutkim głosem z zaciekawieniem zapytał jedną z pięknych kobiet:  
- Skąd masz taki ładny cień do oczu….?  
- A no ma się swoje źródła – odpowiedziała Dai, po czym zapytała:  
-A, co chcesz taką dla Siebie? Po czym zaczęły się chichotać razem z Aniką…  
- A, nie, nie…ale przydałaby mi się taka do maskowania, wicie jak w filmach wojennych – rzekł z zakłopotaniem Connor.  
- Heh…jasne – pomyślały.  
Po chwili milczenia i zaczerwienieniu się, John krzyknął:  
-Natychmiast na patrol!  
- Ej, no bez przesadyzmu…powiedziała Anika, na co przerwałą jej Dai:  
- Nie ma na świecie takiej siły, i nie ma w ogóle takiej opcji, abyśmy poszły dzisiaj na jakikolwiek patrol….  
-….Dam Ci przydział do męskiej kompani Dereka Reese`a – wyszeptał podstępnie John.  
- OK, już lecimy – syknęła radośnie Dai i szarpiąc Anikę za rękę, założyła szybko płaszcz.

KONIEC


End file.
